Inside the Dungeon
by writhen heart
Summary: "And it gets harder and harder to remember what I need to do. Who I am." Hermione as she tries to hold on to hope when all hope is lost. EWE.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Mentions of suicide

**Written for: **_The Secret Battle Competition_, Battle 1, run by the beautiful Bexie :) Used the prompts: Hermione, dungeons, ice, demons, Firewhiskey. Also entered in the _I Kissed a Girl Competition_.

* * *

She's sleeping fitfully when she hears it – heavy footsteps on the stone floor that echo through the dungeons. Metal against metal as a key clinks along the bars. The sound intensifies as it draws closer, and Hermione curls into herself. The footsteps stop outside her cell and she doesn't dare look up. The lock slides open with a screech, followed by the gate.

"Hermione?"

She knows that voice.

Tentatively, Hermione lifts her head, peering over her knees.

"P-padma?"

Padma nods and sits down beside her on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty awful," Hermione admits in a whisper. "Did they capture you too?"

Padma gives a sad smile.

"Where's Parvati?" Hermione asks. "And Ron? I haven't seen him in so long. Was he in his cell when you walked past?"

Padma's gaze drops to her hands, and she adjusts her legs without answering. A tight coil of dread knots itself in the pit of Hermione's stomach. "Don't tell me they're… they're not dead."

"No, no, they're… fine," Padma assures her, resuming eye-contact. "How long have you been here?"

Hermione breathes a sigh of relief. There is still hope then. "I'm not sure. Maybe six months."

"What's it like?"

Hermione clings to her knees tightly, rocking back and forth slightly. "Bad. They… they cut my hair." She draws a shuddery breath. "I know it's a silly thing to be upset about. It's just hair. Out of all the things they've done, what they did to Harry…"

Padma waits patiently, but clears her throat as Hermione seems to zone out. "What did they do?" she asks softly.

"They killed him."

Padma takes Hermione's hand and holds it tight.

"He wouldn't want me to give up. I know that. He would want me to keep trying. And I have. I've almost escaped three times, but… it's just impossible. And when they bring me back, they tie me up and put awful spells on me so that I can't move, or give me potions that knock me out. And it gets harder and harder to remember what I need to do. Who I am."

Padma chews her lip, seeming to be grappling with a decision, before she shuffles a fraction closer. "I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Padma stiffens as Hermione pulls her into a desperate hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

She waits a few seconds, then gives in and squeezes Hermione tight, breathing her in. "Are you… Do they feed you? You're looking a bit thin."

Hermione grimaces. "I don't trust them. I just know they poison it."

Padma pulls back reluctantly. "If I bring you something, do you think you'll be able to eat it?"

"Oh, would you?"

"Certainly."

"That would be brilliant, thank you so much!" Hermione beams, and it feels like a stab in Padma's chest. But she smiles.

"I best be going then." She stands. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione watches her leave with a heavy heart. How many times have her friends said the same thing before disappearing forever? However foolish it may be, she allows herself to hope. Padma will be back. And she'll hold on until then.

* * *

It's pitch black. They always turn the lights out at night, and it scares her. There are things lurking in the dark depths. Not people, and not any creatures she's ever seen in the light of day. They hiss to each other, talking about Hermione like she's not there. _Crazy. She'sss crazzzy. Mudblood. Crazy._

"Go away," she whispers, but it only seems to encourage them. "Go away!"

The worst thing is, she thinks they might be right. Maybe she is crazy. Why else would she see apparitions of Harry, lingering outside her cell, or hear her parents cry from afar? They were all dead. And she would die soon too.

* * *

Padma comes back. She has a tray of food, which she places in Hermione's lap – a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. Not much, but much better than she's had in a long time. She thanks Padma, and eats slowly, the food sticking in her throat as though she's forgotten how to eat. It's a nice sandwich, with all the salad she likes, but she only manages to work through half before getting nauseous. Padma notices and takes the tray away.

"How did you sleep?"

Hermione gives a short laugh. "I didn't."

"That can't be good for your health, Hermione," Padma chastens.

Hermione frowns at her. "I _know_ that. But it's not so easy to worry about my _health_ when there are demons driving me insane!"

"Demons?" Padma's eyes widen in worry.

"Do you… do you hear them in your cell too?" Hermione asks nervously.

Padma shakes her head.

"They're right, then."

"About what?"

"I am crazy. A crazy Mudblood."

"Don't say that!" Padma snaps.

Hermione is taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because! Because you promised not to call yourself that horrible word."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks, a strange feeling spreading through her chest.

"I… I know you won't believe me, but we're only trying to help. Please –"

"_We_? _Help_?"

A cold wave of realisation sweeps through Hermione like ice. She stands up and backs away.

"You're with them."

Padma stands too and raises her hands in a placating motion. "Calm down."

"That's why you walk around freely, come into my cell, bring me food."

Hermione presses herself back into a wall, the cold biting through her gown.

Padma has tears in her deep brown eyes, but Hermione can see the guilt shining through. "Hermione, please listen to me!"

"They killed Harry!" Hermione screams. "They killed my parents! They torture me and lock me up, trying to cure me of having dirty blood! How could you betray us like this?!"

Padma steps closer cautiously. "Please, listen to me."

Hermione grips her own shoulders, arms across her chest like a shield. Her eyes dart to Padma's cloak pocket, where she's suddenly certain the witch keeps her wand. Padma is talking, but her words are muffled and Hermione doesn't bother trying to decipher them.

"I trusted you! Merlin knows why, but I did!"

"I know," Padma replies, her voice shaking. "You can still trust me. I'm on your side."

Hermione lunges forward and kisses Padma hard. Padma stumbles, and Hermione grabs the opportunity. She rips the wand from Padma's pocket. "_Stupefy_!"

The curst hits Padma square in the chest and she falls backward. Hermione jumps over her and dives for the door. As she opens it, three wizards burst through, wands raised.

"No!" Hermione screeches.

They tear the wand from her grasp and levitate her back to the bed. She struggles and cries as they strap her down. "_Somnum_!"

She's thrown into sleep.

* * *

**Patient Profile**

**Date:** 3rd October 2049

**Name:** Hermione Jean Patil

**Sex:** Female

**DOB:** 19th September 1979

**Condition:** PTSD-induced visual and aural hallucinations, paranoia and delusions, signs of onset of Dementia, memory loss

**History:** Admitted 14th February 2049 by partner, suffering nervous breakdown. Presented with signs of severe psychological trauma, intrusive flashbacks of situations of extreme stress and life-threatening experiences from the War, and murder of parents by Death Eaters. Believed to be triggered by combination of anniversary of suicide of close friend, and self-medication with Firewhiskey and memory suppressant potions.

**Treatment:** Failed attempts at counselling due to extreme paranoia. Volatility makes social integration with other patients impractical. Administration of calming droughts and monitored doses of memory suppressant potion to reduce intrusive memories and escape attempts. Recommended course of action includes alternative art and music therapy, as suggested by partner.

**Signed:** Lorcan Scamander, chief Mind Healer, St Mungo's

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to see what you thought! Leave a review pretty please :)


End file.
